


Black Sails

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester Brothers have been sailing the seas for 14 years trying to avenge the murder of their father. Meanwhile agents of the East India Trading Company have been looking for the brothers, for all the troubles they have been causing them. The HMS Angel, a company ship for the E.I.T.C. is captained by a man by the name of Gabriel Novak and seconded by his brother Castiel Novak. It is only after they encounter one another that they realize that maybe they should pool their resources and work together to hunt down the pirates responsible for their collective problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What dreams may come. (Part of NaNo. You'll not the stiff type of language)

The battle had ended though the smoke hung heavy in the air. The sounds of the crew shouting all around him still were ringing in his ears but none of it mattered, his father was dead. Sitting on the bottom step of the stairs to the upper deck Dean Winchester buried in face into his hands, he did not want to cry, not in front of his father’s crew. Mother was gone and now his father, he had to protect his Sammy. Jumping up he ran into the captain’s quarter, traitorous tears running down his face. Finding his little brother sleeping soundly in his hammock.

“Sammy.” Dean bit his lip, seeing his brother’s eyes flutter open, tears in the younger Winchester’s eyes.

“Dean!” Flying into his older brother’s arms, the little boy sobbed openly.

“It is okay Sammy, I am here.” Dean stroked his little brother’s hair, “I am here, and we are going to get the bastard that got father.”

**

Dean bolted up from bed, sweat beading on his face. He had had the dream again. Running his hands down his face, Dean sighed heavily from relief. It had been fourteen years since his father had been killed. Sitting up, Dean slipped on his boots, now knowing he was not going to be able to go to back to sleep. Pulling on his shirt, waistcoat, jacket, cutlass and flintlock pistol, Dean fingered the necklace his brother gave him shortly after their father was killed. After the Impala, it was the only thing in this world he valued. Grabbing his hat, he stepped out of the Captain’s quarters and out onto the Main Deck where his First Mate and little brother was talking with one of their crew members.

“Captain.” Garth nodded stepping away from the brothers.

“Dean, what are you doing up?” Sam asked turning his attention from the cleaning of the deck, “I thought you went to bed four hours ago.”

“Trouble sleeping.”

Sam pursed his lips and looked up at the night sky.

“I did not even think. It is soon is it not?”

Dean nodded solemnly. “Within the month.”

“Should we adjust course?” Sam asked.

Dean scratched at his stubble and looked off into the darkened horizon. Without speaking, he turned off and walked back into his quarters. Grabbing a bottle of rum off his desk, he looked at the maps he had already laid out. Taking a deep swig of the bottle, he set it aside and sat down. That pirate bastard that killed his father moved in a somewhat predictable manner. Having places that he visited regularly at certain times of the year, including the time and area that John Winchester was killed in. It was time for the Winchester Brothers to finally get some revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Reading the communication, Castiel processed the information before nodding to the soldier and folding the letter up. It was going to be an unusually warm day and he blotted his forehead with a handkerchief briefly before turning and walking up the steps towards the poop deck, where the captain was taking tea.

“Gabriel,” Castiel addressed his brother and captain of the HMS Angel, “We’ve received word that the ‘Impala’ has been spotted. It’s less than three days away, if we alter course now.” Standing before the table spread, he looked over the cookies and sweets that were intermingled with the maps and compasses and journals that his elder brother was currently pouring over. The tawny eyed man looked up from a book, setting it down.

“Really?”

Castiel nodded handing his brother the note he had been given. With a motion, Gabriel indicated that Castiel sit while he read over the note. Helping himself to a cup of tea, mixing in a little cream he took a sip when Gabriel looked up.

“This is excellent news!” Gabriel tucked the note into the back of his book, “We can catch those troublesome Winchesters once and for all. All we need to do, is trying to anticipate what those scallywags are up to this time. Where they are headed,” He took up his cup and thought for a moment, “I say north, the older Winchester has a thing for the ladies and their position does indicate that they are not far from a port city.”

Castiel set his cup down and furrowed his brow. Looking down at the map on the table, he moved a plate of cookies aside and peered closer.

“What is it?” Gabriel asked biting into one himself.

“I …. I am not sure…. What day is it?”

“July 12. Why?”

Sitting back, Castiel set his cup down a little harder than he intended, looking at his brother equally hard.

“It is a week until the anniversary of the death of their father.”

Inclining his head, Gabriel narrowed his eyes and focused on his brother.

“You think….”

Nodding Castiel moved his finger south by south east.

“I think they will be heading back to the scene of the crime.” Castiel’s blue eyes lit up with excitement. Finally they can catch the men responsible for plundering some of their ships, making them see justice and showing them that the age of barbarism is over.

“Well then, it will be a brilliant day for the East India Trading Company then. We can catch the Winchesters as well as the Dread Pirate Crowley.” Gabriel toasted his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com


End file.
